Iora
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Slowly recovering lost memories, Aoi finds out she was a person from 200 years in the future. As she remembers who sent her and for what reason, Iora is determined to fulfill her mission; To save the World and Saryuu! A SARUxAoi fanfic requested by Shiranai Atsune. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

No. Don't take her. No. I don't want to be alone. No. I promised I'd protect her, only I can protect her.

No matter how much I pleaded, they didn't change their mind. They took her away. Far away. Somewhere I would never see her again. It was my fault. Because I couldn't control my power as a second stage children, they took her away. All I could do was cry; cry because I was weak.

I woke up suddenly. A dream, no a memory. Something I wish I could forget, but knew I wouldn't.

It was raining hard and the only shelter was the rocks held by Yuuchi. I have ordered them to take turns at certain times. Since Yuuchi's doing it now, it must be 3:00am now. I try to sleep once more, but it doesn't work. She keeps staying in my mind. I shouldn't be feeling this… I shouldn't be feeling regret. I am a Second Stage Children, I'm not any average person. Regret isn't something someone like me should feel.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I must have lost track of time. Next thing I know, Imusu shook me awake.

"SARU, we must hurry. El Dorado will be waking soon, we must attack before they wake." He said calmly.

I nodded. We were in the middle of war, war to prove the adults our superiority. As a Second Stage Children, we were born with psychic abilities such as telekinesis and levitation. I grabbed my gun because the ground was still covered in fresh mud. I wanted to avoid using our powers at all if necessary, but we've waited long enough to continue our invasion.

"Fly over the mud, we're storming into the city!" I yelled. I commanded Imusu to set off the sonic signal to tell the other members of Feida camped in other locations around the city.

Sonics were designed to shoot a high frequency clicking noise which could only be heard by people under the age of 20. Most other kids would be unable to understand the meanings of these sounds, but each member of Feida has studied each meaning. The old men of El Dorado are too old to hear this, so they're unable to predict our movements.

Everyone was preparing for the raid. Well, everyone but Reize.

Reize had wavy shoulder length gray hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He was the inventor of the Sonic and my closest friend. He's the only one who knew of my past, but that doesn't exempt him from participating in our plan.

"We don't need to use our levitation." Reize started, staring me in the eye, "Saryuu, I suggest we rethink raiding El Dorado today."

I knew he had a point, but my pride as the emperor of Feida kept me from agreeing with him. "If we wait any longer, the old men might plan their attack against us first. Anymore delay could become a threat."

"I don't mean to be rude, SARU." Yuuichi kneeled down in front of me and looked up at me with tired, cold eyes, "Some of us have been using our powers during the night to protect everyone from the rain, we don't have enough energy to fly ourselves to the city, let alone fight. Could you please reconsider the attack today…"

He was right, I should've observed the condition of my fellow members first. "Fine, we'll retreat for now. Send the retreat sonic sounds to the others." This isn't the end yet. We still have time.

* * *

**POV change**

"I'll always protect you, we'll never be apart."

Tenma? I thought, but his voice was different. Who was he…? I can't remember.

I woke up, but didn't recognize my surroundings. I was lying on a large bed with curtains hanging overhead it. Like a princess' bed. Peering out of the curtains, I was amazed by how large the room was.

Wait, why am I even here in the first place? I tried to remember what had happened. We were at Raimon discussing about the next auras we needed to complete the Ultimate Eleven. Power #9, A fantastic libero with the ferocity of a beast and the wisdom of a sage and Power #10, A king of midfielders who makes even the earth his friend with his absolute courage and unwavering ability to get things done. I feel like a nerd remembering the lines, word for word…

So then we set off to enter the parallel world were King Arthur existed to get his aura and Master Dragon's aura. Could this be it…?

"Princess Merola?" knocking was heard I turned to look. Princess Merola? She was the princess in the King Arthur story book we just read… maybe.

"Yes, come in." I said in the most professional voice I had. The maid entered. She didn't seem surprised or shocked to see me, so I must be Princess Merola right now. I bet Tenma and the others are different characters in the story as well. If I go with the flow, I should meet them soon.

"I must keep acting the princess until then!"

"Princess, you must hurry. The knight apprentice exam is about to begin. It is customary for the country's princess to watch." The maid's sudden talking took me by surprise.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt a strange tinge in my head. The sight before me became a blur. A memory. A white haired boy held my hands. He handed me a small, hand-crafted blue stone. His smile, just his smile warmed my heart.

"Iora… it's the name of this stone." He chuckled, "I know it's cheesy, giving you the stone with the same name as you…"

Same name? What do you mean? My name's Sorano Aoi, not Iora.

The boy continued talking, "I promise, I'll always protect you, we'll always be together." He vowed looking me in the eye. His eyes reminded me of Tenma, or did Tenma's eyes remind me of him…? Who are you?

"Princess, why are you crying?"

I snapped back to reality. I careful placed my finger underneath my eye and wiped off some tears, but they kept dripping down. Was that boy so special to me that I shed tears when I realized he didn't keep his promise? That he isn't by my side anymore? I placed my hand over the small stone which hung from my neck all the time. I want to know, who you are…

* * *

**well this is only the first chapter of I don't know how many, but I hope you enjoyed it so far, Shiranai Atsune-san :D It might be something different than what you had in mind, but I enjoyed writing this so far.**

**TO be continued...**


	2. Re-Encounter

**Since Fei was never sent to Raimon by Feida, he is still in the future. If Fei never left, Kinako wouldn't be in Raimon either, so with this in mind these two were replaced in the Story. Big's aura is in Hakuryuu instead of Fei. (So Taiyo has Kou Mei's) and Shirara (OC) will get Master Dragon's in place of Kinako.**

* * *

Re-encounter

"Tenma's where?" I asked again.

Fei seemed embarrassed of saying it again, "Tenma and the players of Raimon have travelled to King Arthur's world, a parallel world they created themselves…"

I laughed so hard. I couldn't believe how determined these people were to collect the 'Ultimate Eleven'. Tenma especially interested me. Normal people wouldn't think of going into a story book.

"El Dorado's attempting to defeat Raimon with Perfect Cascade again." Fei seemed worried, "We were somehow able to distract them last time, but this time if they lose…"

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I know Raimon will win this time."

Actually, I didn't understand why I believed this. Mathematically, it is nearly impossible for Raimon to defeat Perfect Cascade. However, something told me not to underestimate Matsukaze Tenma.

Though I truly believed in their victory, I couldn't help, but be curious about how their match would be like, so I secretly left to investigate. With my abilities, it was no problem finding the parallel world and entering it.

It wasn't long until I found Tenma, and crew. I found it amusing to see him dressed like a knight. I hid behind some trees to observe. I suddenly realized how doing this made me look… no there's no use denying it… I was a stalker…

* * *

**POV change**

"Aurgh… why do you get to be the princess while I'm just a common carriage driver!?" Midori-chan kepted ranting as we walked to Master Dragon's den.

A member of our team, Shirara-chan, got captured by the beast in my place. I felt responsible even though everyone told me it was part of the story.

"Don't blame yourself, Aoi." Tenma smiled. He started to walk next to me. "Shirara will be fine, I'm sure of it." Tenma tried to cheer me up. I faked a smile to keep him from worrying anymore.

It seemed to work for he started to pick up his pace to catch up to Tsurug-kuni and Hakuryuu-kun. I started to fiddle with the blue stone around my neck. The white-haired boy's face popped up in my mind. I quickly took that image away, there's was no point wondering who he was now. I have to focus on saving Shirara-chan first.

I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Taiyo-kun who was walking ahead of me. "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, but watch where you're going. We're here already."

I felt embarrassed for not noticing immediately. In the distance I was able to see a small cage with Shirara-chan trapped inside it! I thought of yelling her name, but saw the dark dragon sleeping right behind it and held my tongue.

"Shirara! We came to get you!" Tenma yelled.

Tsurugi-kun tried to shut him up, however, the dragon had already awoken. Letting out a deafening roar, it flew up to look down on us. The Dragon's eyes met mine and it lunged forward to attack me.

King Arthur bravely stood between us. "Stay back, Merola!" he demanded. He started calling out to the rampaging beast, trying to get it back to its senses. However, even the King's cries wouldn't reach the brainwashed dragon. We couldn't do anything but watch the King painfully draw his sword against his friend.

No, now that the dragon's distracted, we can go free Shirara-chan. I rushed towards the cage the girl was trapped in before anyone else. Grabbing the bars I pushed and pulled as hard as I could, trying to break them even though I knew I couldn't.

"Master Dragon!" Shirara yelled. Her eyes were only on the beast. She didn't even notice that I was trying to help her. Tsurugi and Hakuryuu came up behind me. I let them through and they easily opened it up.

Without thanking them, Shirara stepped out towards Master Dragon. It was at that moment that Perfect Cascade came. Rei Rukh, the captain, was dressed in dark armour. He was the one who tormented Master Dragon!

"Raimon…" he said in his robotic voice, "We challenge you to a soccer match. Declining isn't an option."

We had no choice, but to accept the match. It was the only way to free Master Dragon and finish the story of King Arthur. As a manager, I must support Raimon the best I can.

* * *

**POV change**

I was right, Raimon was able to get the aura of Master Dragon and King Arthur and defeat Perfect Cascade. Tenma finally acquired his own Mixi Mx. He's no doubt, the one leading the team.

We need Tenma on our side, Feida's side. He'll understand. Though he is in the early stages, he is one of us. I need to move before El Dorado does. I waited a bit until Tenma and one of the managers went to gather water at a stream away from the main group. This was my chance.

* * *

**POV change**

Tenma and I went to fill up the water bags by the river together.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble…" he suddenly started.

I smiled, "Honestly Tenma…"

"Sorry, something like this happened before, didn't it?"

I looked at Tenma, he seemed, changed, "Is it my imagination? You look more like a captain now."

"Really?" Tenma suddenly looked like the white-haired boy to me. My head started to hurt.

"Aoi? Are you all right?" Tenma's worried voice echoed.

"It's okay," I tried to say, but it only came out as a mumble.

"You're really something, Tenma-kun." A familiar, or I think familiar voice called from behind us.

Tenma and I looked back to see a white-haired boy wearing goggles walk out from the trees. He didn't look like he was from King Arthur's world.

"Who are you?" Tenma asked.

The boy took off his goggles leaving them on the top of his head. His face looked exactly like Tenma's. But that didn't seem like the only nostalgic thing about him.

The boy seemed to notice me and stared at me wide-eyed. "I-Iora? Is that really you!?" he gasped desperately.

Iora? That was the name the boy in my memory called me.

"It's me, Saryuu!" the boy walked closer towards me. Then, Tenma quickly stood between us.

"Iora, what are you doing here!?" the boy kept talking anyways.

My headache started to worsen. The pain seem to keep increasing. Iora? Saryuu? I sensed it buried somewhere in me, but I just couldn't grasp it. "I don't know, I don't know!" I yelled, trying to shoo away the pain.

"T-they took you're memories away?" Saryuu, the boy growled.

They? Who does he mean by that? And what does he mean by memories? Before I could ask him anything, a strange light enveloped Tenma and I and we were teleported away.

* * *

**POV change**

"Iora!" I reached my hand out, hoping to get a hold of the girl I thought I have lost. But the light disappeared before I could. She was taken away from me yet again.

I clenched my teeth to stop my frustrated tears from falling down my face. I punched the ground to hold in my anger. "So that's where they sent you… the past… to… Tenma…"

When I finally somewhat calmed down, I started to analyze the current situation. I'm pretty sure it was El Dorado who took her and Tenma just now. We, Feida proposed to fight them in the Ragnarok, soccer tournament, so they probably recruited Raimon for that. But to me Ragnarok wasn't as important right now. Iora. Don't worry, I'll return your memories and save you.

I put my goggles back on and left to return to Feida's headquarters.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Ragnarok, Opening Ceremony

Chapter 3: Ragnarok Opening Ceremony

As I returned, I heard the voices of my fellow Second Stage Children fighting. Meia and _ were having a spit again. It didn't take long for them to notice my presence, with one glare I was able to cease their fight. I didn't have time to worry about the squabbles within Feida, I need to figure out how to save Iora.

I'm not sure why she ended up in Raimon 200 years in the past, but I'm sure her memories weren't lost naturally. Someone, a Second Stage Children, used their powers to erase them. No, not erase, store them. Who, was another question which came to mind and for what reason? Asking these questions isn't getting me anywhere.

Reize must have caught onto something for he followed me into my room. "What happened, you look pale. Are you sick or something?"

I thought for a bit. He's my only friend, I can trust him, "I met her, Iora. She was with Tenma the whole time…"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"…huh?" I stared at him. Did he know what was troubling me already or…?

"I knew Iora was with Matsukaze Tenma-kun." He answered my unasked question.

I grabbed Reize by his shirt collar, "W-why didn't you tell me…?" I huffed furiously.

Reize just grinned slyly, "You never asked."

I knew talking to him further was pointless. I should've guessed he'd known… "Do you know why she was sent and who took her memories away?" I whispered.

Reize shook his head, "We know she was taken by them, but they're all dead now so it'll be difficult to completely return Iora her memories. Anyways, isn't Ragnarok going to start tomorrow? Don't we need to start the preparations for the stadium and things like that?"

Ragnarok… an idea came to me and I asked Reize to help me. He agreed without objection.

* * *

**POV change**

…? Another memory? A 7 year old me sat alone, sheltered only by the remains of an old abandoned building. The pitter patter of the rain was relaxing though it was obvious I was famished. I was waiting for someone. I see myself admire the blue stone, iora, around my neck to distract my hunger.

The footsteps splashing in the mud broke the rhythmic sound of the rain. I see the white-haired boy, Saryuu, run through the door. He took out a loaf of bread which he protected underneath his shirt. He looked so happy.

"Finally, I was able to get some food for the three of us!" he smiled.

Three? It was then I noticed an older boy, about 15 years old, sitting in the shadows beyond me. He looked skinny, weak and was barely alive. What caught my attention the most was his beautiful silver hair. An eye patch covered his right eye.

Saryuu broke the bread into three portions handing the smallest piece to the silver haired boy. The refused to eat it. Getting fed up, Saryuu finally just shoved the bread into the boy's mouth, forcing him to eat it.

"Just because you have the PH-idenshi inside of you, doesn't mean you can stop eating." Saryuu scolded the older boy.

The boy sobbed while chewing the bread, "I…I don't have the right to l-live…"

"NO!" Saryuu's voice boomed echoing throughout the building. "Every life has the right to live, I'll prove it to the adults!"

I quietly took a bite from my piece of bread. It was freshly baked. How did Saryuu get….?

Ah, Aoi, you woke up!" Tenma exclaimed. I was lying down on a bed. I must have lost consciousness again.

"What happened…?" I whispered.

"That guy must have done something…" Tenma growled. "Aoi, don't ever go near him, he's dangerous!"

"But Tenma…" I tried to protest, but Tenma cut me off. Saryuu knows something about me and I want to know. I want to know more about the dreams, memories I've been having.

Tenma shook his head. There was no way I could argue with him, so I obediently nodded. Well, I nodded, but wasn't planning on listening to him. Not until I found the answers I need.

Suddenly the building started to shake violently. Explosions were heard from below us.

"Tenma!" I cried. He then wrapped his arms protectively around me. I could feel the building underneath us collapse.

"Aw, well aren't you all lovey-dovey?" a voice cackled.

Tenma and I turned to see a 15 year old boy standing calmly despite the fact the building was falling apart. I've seen this one-eyed boy before.

He walked up to us and grabbed me from Tenma's embrace, "I've come to take you back, our empress."

"Huh?"

Without saying anything else, the boy levitated up into the sky, leaving Tenma in the crumbling building.

"Tenma!" I reached my hand out to Tenma, but then hesitated. "Saryuu…" I whispered. Something like this happened before… and this boy…

* * *

**POV change**

Watching the poor "normal" humans weep as their headquarters fell apart was amusing. This is what it feels like to be the ones in power. Like I guessed, even the Raimon members were inside.

"You…" Tenma yelled furiously, "Where'd you take Aoi!" his teammate's gasps were heard when they realized they were missing one of their managers.

Reize must have succeeded. I lifted my hand above my head, gathering my power. My fellow Feida members copied me. Using our powers together, we rebuilt the El Dorado headquarters into a large soccer stadium. The Ragnarok Stadium.

"There's no way we can beat them…!" "They're monsters!" "They'll use their powers during the game!" the members of Raimon cried in fear as they understood what we were capable of.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "We won't use our Second Stage Children powers during the matches." I knew we would still crush them even without them. After all, they were almost all normal humans.

Tenma's furious expression didn't change, "Where'd you take Aoi!" he obviously didn't believe me.

Aoi… ah, that's what they called Iora. He doesn't know anything about her… I'm not giving her to you. She belongs with us, Feida.

"I'll see you all at Ragnarok tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed our little… opening ceremony…" I laughed and we leave the place.

* * *

**POV change**

I knew this boy, he was the one who was with Saryuu and I in the abandoned building. But that was a memory from at least 5 years ago… why hadn't he aged at all since?

It wasn't long until we reached our destination. The boy gently placed me on the ground of a hidden building. I had many questions to ask; he knew me from before I lost my memories.

"Who are you!?" I blurted out. I should have thought of a different way of asking because the boy looked hurt by the demanding tone of my voice. I quickly apologized.

The boy let out a depressing sigh, "So it's true… you lost your memories, Iora…"

"It's Aoi, Sorano Aoi." I corrected.

The boy closed his face to mine to, I guess get a better look, "Nope, you're definitely Iora Sonoa."

I didn't care about my name anymore, I stepped back away from him, "Who are you?" I asked again.

"Man, it feels weird to introduce myself to someone I know… I'm Reize Reinbalt, engineer of Feida, a Second Stage Children… I guess?"

A question? Is he testing me or something? I didn't trust him, so I didn't ask anything else.

Reize suddenly put his hand on my head. I quickly pushed it away, surprised. He didn't seem hurt by this action, only smiling and sat down on a nearby chair. "Good…" I heard him whisper.

* * *

**To be continued... **


	4. Feida

Chapter 4: Feida

"Hey, Saryuu!" Reize smiled as I entered the room. I gave him a nod and he politely left the room so I could be alone with Iora.

"…Saryuu…?" she whispered. For a second I thought perhaps her memories returned, no such miracle. "Please, tell me who I am!"

I didn't know how to answer the question. "Why are you asking me? How do you know I'm not lying to you?"

She pulled out the stone around her neck. Iora, the name of the jewel which I gave to her 5 years ago. "I've been having dreams about my memories when I was about 7. You and…" she paused for a second, "that boy who brought me here, you were both in them."

Those words gave me hope. I unconsciously hugged Iora. I quickly let go when I realized she didn't hug me back. "Sorry…" I apologized. Awkward…

"You're Iora Sonoa, we were abandoned by our parents when they realized we were Second Stage Children. We were always together… until they took you away…" I trailed off.

"They?" she asked.

"Hey SARU!" Garo stormed inside suddenly. "Hm? Who's this girl?" he walked up to Iora.

I did my best to keep my rage inside. I forced a relaxed smile, "Garu, what are you doing, walking into my room without my permission?"

However, he didn't stop. I could tell Iora was feeling uncomfortable. I quickly thrust my hand forward, pushing Garo with a shock wave away from Iora.

"Kya!" Iora screamed, surprised from Garo being suddenly blown back.

"SARU…you…" Garo growled.

I stood over him, staring him down, "It's an order, leave before I decide something else…"

Garo gasped and quickly left the room.

"What was that?" Iora whimpered.

She was afraid; afraid of me! She looked at me with those eyes; the same eyes as my parents when I first used my telepathic powers. Fear. It was too much for me to bear, the first person who was kind to me betrayed me. I ran out, leaving Iora, no… Aoi alone.

* * *

**POV change**

"Saryuu…!" I tried to stop the white-haired boy from leaving, but he was soon gone. I remembered the shocked expression on his face. I hurt him. I don't know him that much, but I felt guilt fill my chest.

I waited a bit longer in the room alone. I wondered if Tenma was alright. If everyone in Raimon were alright. I couldn't be here longer. I decided to go look for Saryuu and then find a way back to Tenma.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I heard as I walked out of the room. I found myself quickly hide behind a pillar. In the distance, a young blond boy with glasses knelt down in front of a long purple haired girl, holding her hand. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Aw Giris…" the girl blushed, "You know Garo has no chance against me…"

The boy squeezed her hand, "Yes Meia, but if anything happened to your beautiful face…"

"Giris..."

"Meia…"

…I decided to use another door and leave those two lovey-dovey couple alone. Saryuu is friends with some weird people…

* * *

**POV change**

Aw shoot. I'm aware that she doesn't have her former memories, so it's normal that she'd be afraid when I used my telepathic powers. But it hurt me far more than I guessed. I know it's not her fault… I know that…

"What's the matter SARU?" I didn't notice Fei's presence until he spoke up.

It was obvious from his tone, that he really didn't care what I was worrying about. So I answered what he wanted to hear, "Nothing."

"No, you're lying," Fei smiled.

Huh? He actually wants to know? I looked at him doubtfully, but seeing his worried face, I decided to tell him. About Iora; about her lost memories.

"Hmm, so even you have a love interest, SARU?" Fei said in a disappointed voice. I shouldn't have told him anything…

"I don't think it matters whether she has her memories or not," Fei smiled, "You can start making new ones now."

I didn't expect such advice from him. New memories… normally that's persuasive, but… "Fei, we're second stage children, we don't have much time left. That's the reason we challenged El Dorado to the Ragnarok."

Fei frowned, "There is one way, SARU. To live longer."

I pricked my ears, "How?"

"To get rid of your second stage powers."

* * *

**POV change**

This building's bigger than I thought. I've wandered so long, that I couldn't find my way back to the room I was in originally. Having nothing else to do, I just kept walking straight.

"I haven't seen you before…" I turned to see a pale slanted-eyed boy. He was about the same height as me.

"Yuuchi, who're you talking to?" a tall slender blond girl, no judging from the voice a boy, walked up from behind Yuuchi.

"Do you know her, Chet?"

Chet took a better look at my face, "Nope, never seen her before."

"Um… do you know where Saryuu is? I kinda got lost…"

"Hm? Saryuu? Ah, you mean SARU." Yuuchi smiled, "It's unusual for him to bring a guest, especially a girl…"

Chet frowned, "How do we know she's telling the truth?" he violently grabbed my arm.

Yuuchi sighed, he put his hand on my head, "Stupid, if you use our powers, it's easy." He closed his eyes as if he was looking through something. He suddenly gasped, moving his hand away from me.

"Yuuchi?" Chet asked.

Yuuchi just stared at me, trembling, "S-she's teling the truth…but…"

"Hm? Iora, what are you doing here?" Reize suddenly walked up to us.

"R-Reize…?" Chet exclaimed immediately letting my hand go.

Reize then lead me away from the two boys, "don't worry about her, guys." He whispered to me, "I'll lead you back to SARU's room."

I glanced back. Yuuchi kept looking up and down from me. But he didn't say anything else.

* * *

**POV change**

Reize brought Iora into the room. Huh, what were they doing together? ! And they're holding hands!? I quickly stood between them, pulling their hands apart. I faced Reize.

"What are you doing…?" I whispered angrily at him.

Reize backed away a bit, "Don't get the wrong idea, she was aimlessly wandering around the building."

"What? Did anyone else see her?"

"She was talking to Yuuchi and Chet when I found her…"

Hm. Those two are alright… I guess. I think they're part of Fei's team, Garu… Huh? Why am I trusting Fei and his team this much…?

"Saryuu?" Iora suddenly yelled. I turned to face her. "Take me back!"

"Huh?"

"Back, to Raimon, to Tenma!"

Tenma? Tenma!? Why would she want to return… no, that's normal. She only remembers her time with him. He's the one in her memories, not me. I'm a complete stranger to her now…

"No." but that doesn't mean it's the best choice to bring her to him. I promised her.

_I'll always protect you,_

Even if she starts hating me.

_We'll never be apart._

She belongs here, in our time. Not Tenma's.

* * *

**POV change**

When I saw the determination in this eyes I didn't argue; I couldn't argue.

I was led to a bedroom and I spent the night there. However I was unaware of the battle, Ragnarok, which was about to begin the next day.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Shirara

Chapter 5: Shirara

Finally the day we, Feida, can fulfill our true motive to take over the world. After picking straws to decide the order the teams would play, it was determined that Garo's team was first up.

"Remember, using your second stage powers is forbidden during the matches." I reminded Garo. He's known for his violent nature, so if anyone were to break rules, it would be him. Though it wouldn't be completely disastrous if he did use them…

"Fine SARU!" he smiled slyly.

"Oh, and take Zanark with you." I added which caused Garo to punch me in rage. I moved my head and easily avoiding his puny attack.

"If I refuse…" he growled into my ear.

I smiled, "Do you really want to know, Garo?"

Garo completely showed his fear on his face. It was amusing to see. He backed away from me and reluctantly led Zanark with the rest of his team to prepare for today's match.

* * *

**POV change**

"You're really sure with this?"

"…yeah." I answered after a slight hesitation. Another memory. I was alone in a room with another boy, but he wasn't Saryuu. I couldn't get a clear vision of his face.

"I'll take your memories away…" he continued obviously having a hard time to bring himself to do the action.

I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes sternly, "It's something only I can do. I don't want a future like that!"

The boy nodded slowly and put his hand on my forehead. He paused, "Only you can save the world, Iora."

I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I was scared, terrified. "Later… Reize."

Reize!? Was he the one who took my memories away? Why? What he mean by save the world? I woke up and set our immediately to find Reize for an explanation. However, no matter how much I walked I couldn't find anyone else in the hallways. It seemed everyone else left the building earlier this morning. Ragnarok or something.

The first math of the Ragnarok began. One player from El Dorado, no Raimon, caught my eye; someone who wasn't in our data. The girl's name was listed as Shirara. I decided to keep an eye on her during this match.

By half time, Garo led by 5-0. It was a boring match, our victory was assured. Shirara, the girl didn't do anything out of the ordinary yet. Time up was drawing, but El Dorado's team members didn't give up.

"Devil Burst!" The team's captain and ace striker, Tsurugi Kyousuke, used his hissatsu and finally scored a goal for his team. I didn't expect that, but the fact we won didn't change. How are they able to be so happy even when they lost.

The next game's tomorrow, when we win, the world will be ours. I laugh to myself. I decided to stay here until everyone else left. I felt someone's presence watching me ever since today's match ended.

"Come out, what do you want from me?" I smiled.

It was the white-haired girl, Shirara. She looked at my face sternly, yet lovingly. It reminded me of someone; it made me feel sick.

"What do you want?" I yelled this time.

She just smiled and said, "Just wanted to get a closer look of your face." She then walked behind the corner. I went after her, but she wasn't there anymore.

"W-who is she?" I whispered. For some reason, her scent seemed nostalgic. Warm tears fell down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them off; good thing I'm alone right now…

* * *

**POV change**

"Reize!" I yelled. Finally found him.

He turned to look at me and seemed to know what I was going to say. "You remembered?"

"N-not everything, but…" I mumbled trying to figure out how to ask him, "Why were you in my memories from 7 years ago?"

"Of course I'm in them. We're childhood fri…"

He was testing me, I could tell. "You were no different in age since then. Why haven't you aged since!?"

Reize put his hand on his chin, "You haven't remembered 'that' yet…?"

"'That'?"

"Have you told Saryuu yet?" he asked.

I shook my head and he seemed relieved by that. He then grabbed my hand and led me to outside of the Feida headquarters. He took out a cellphone, "Hey, it's me. Yeah. Meet us in the usual spot." he hung up.

"Who…?" I started.

"You'll see." He interrupted.

We walked for a while until we reached an amusement park. Entering, Reize led me straight to the back of the Ferris wheel. Peering around to make sure no one was looking and pressed his fingers against the bare wall. Slowly it opened up and hidden passage which revealed a flight of stairs heading downwards. At the end of the stairs was a single room and Shirara-chan was waiting there.

"Hey Aoi, long time no see! Or should I call you Iora?" she laughed.

"Sh-Shirara-chan what are you doing here?" She was part of our Raimon soccer club. How did she know Reize?

Shirara noticed my confusion, "We'll explain everything to you." She exchanged glances with Reize nodding.

"I am the one who took your memories." He started bluntly. So my memory was right. "I also sent you to the past. It was all to save the world and Saryuu."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Reize

**A head's up, a confusing power overloaded with Reize's back story. I summarized it in the end of the chapter, but tell me if I need to clarify some of it.**

**The reason Iora was sent to the past and Reize and Shirara's identity revealed! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reize

Reize put his hand on my forehead, "Since it's a little too much to talk, I'll send my memories directly into your mind. I-it may be a little too much for you, but I think you have to right to know. Are you ready?"

I was going to get the answers I was searching for. I nodded my head and suddenly my head was filled with unknown visions.

* * *

**Reize's POV**

Because he was a Second Stage Children, he was taken away from me at birth. My wife died almost immediately after giving him life. She was also a Second Stage Children and was nearing the end of her life, so we knew this might happen, but my son..! Why did he have to be taken?

I'm too young to be a guardian? I look 15, but I'm actually 25. I tried to persuade them, but I wasn't taken seriously.

Of course I tried to save him by force, but they told me they'd kill him if I tried anything weird. I too, am a Second Stage Children, hated by society. Not being able to do anything, I just watched over our son as he grew up alone.

I watched from afar as Saryuu scavenged food for himself and his friend, Iora. It hurt to see him struggle so much every day, but I was always scared. Scared to tell him, ashamed to introduce myself to him.

As he got older, Saryuu soon discovered his abilities as a Second Stage Children, like me and Shirara. It helped him get food, but in result; he was hated by many. Once in a while, I would secretly place food by the entrance of Saryuu and Iora's hideout in the abandoned building. It was the least I could do as a father to help him.

Even in the harsh life style he was put in, Saryuu was always smiling. It was all thanks to Iora, who was always by his side. She comforted him, became an irreplaceable person to him. Like Shirara was for me. However, the worst thing happened…

"Iora! I was able to get some freshly baked bread today!" Saryuu ran towards his hideout like usual. I was following him from afar. When he turned the corner, he suddenly stopped and dropped the bread. "Huh?"

The hideout had been reduced to just a pile of concrete, with Iora still inside. Saryuu frantically ran towards the rubble using his powers to one by one lift the rocks, flinging them to the side.

"Iora, Iora, Iora!" he kept crying.

"…Sa…ryuu…?" a small voice croaked. Iora lay in the rubble, covered in blood and bruises. I could tell the life was being drained from her. She wasn't going to make it.

Saryuu seemed to see that too, but refused to acknowledge it. "Iora, don't w-worry, I'll get you o-out…" He sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

Iora smiled and slowly lifted her hand which Saryuu immediately grabbed. She then whispered something I couldn't catch and went limb.

Why'd this happen… it was then I saw the machines surrounding the area. El Dorado's logo was printed on each of them. They were planning to create their headquarters here and started destroying the buildings.

Saryuu seemed to notice this too. He stood up and started laughing uncontrollably. His echoing laughter sent shivers down my spine. This wasn't the Saryuu from before.

Saryuu lifted the closest machine into the air. With one clench of his hands, the machine bursted into many tiny pieces. Hearing the explosion, the workers gathered to where Saryuu was.

"Hey, kid! This isn't a place for you," one of them yelled, "Go home to your mom!"

"Mom?" Saryuu cackled, "MOM?" he started laughing again.

"What's wrong with this kid?" another whispered.

Saryuu then used his second stage children powers and they all fell to their knees holding their heads in pain. Saryuu walked up to the closest man and put his foot on his shoulders. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're more important, you know…"

"H-he's a Second Stage C-Children…!"

Saryuu mercilessly crushed the man using his telekinesis. Blood splattered everywhere. I almost threw up at the sight. W-why? Why would Saryuu suddenly… Iora… her death? No, not just that.

One by one, the man were mercilessly slaughtered. Saryuu then walked towards the city. I wanted to follow, but my feet wouldn't listen to me. I slumped to the ground. Because I left Saryuu alone, he had developed a hatred towards adults, no the world. Iora was the only person who supressed those feelings of hate he had. Her death was a catalyst which caused him to go insane.

* * *

The world went downfall since. With the country's current military power, it was impossible to stop Saryuu. Soon, he gained control over it. It wasn't until 5 years later that I was able to see my son again.

"So, you want me to believe that you, someone who is only about 2 years older than myself, is my father?" Saryuu sat on a throne looking down onto me.

"Y-yes…" The way he talked, his gestures, his eyes, his aura, was all made of malice. It wouldn't be and exaggeration to call him evil. But he was my son first. I need to save him.

He started to laugh, "So what? Are you saying you did it when you were 2? You truly think that'll convince me?"

I forced a smile, "Technically I'm over 30, you know?" I took out a dagger and stabbed myself in the heart. This seemed to surprise Saryuu. I pulled it out and though the wound bled, it quickly stopped and repaired the torn skin and organs and soon looked as if nothing happened.

"What…?"

"I was given the ph-idenshi when I was 15, ever since I never aged; I can't die." I said tossing the bloody dagger onto the ground in front of me.

Saryuu seemed really thrilled, "So no matter what I do, you can't die?"

The way he looked my way told me everything. It relieved nightmares of the past. I hugged myself lightly as if the pain was revived.

Saryuu stood up and lifted the dagger I threw and flung it at me. It pierced me in the shoulder.

"Aurgh…"

"Oh, good. You still feel the pain…" Saryuu smiled. "It would take all the fun out of it…" He pulled the dagger out and stabbed me in the other shoulder. "You'll be a fun toy to play with, Dad."

No… this wasn't I wanted out reunion to be. This isn't what we wanted our son to grow up to be… Pain. Not only the physical, but also inside. Regret. If only I was by your side, or if your mom was the one alive instead of me…

I thought the pain would never stop, buteEventually Saryuu got bored of me and left me in an empty room of his castle until he felt like "playing" with me again. I lay there for a while. Was there really anyway to help him…

"Yes there is, Reize-kun." I woke up with a start. In front of me stood an old man with a white mustache and beard.

"Who…?" I groaned. My body still ached tremendously.

"I'm Doctor Aruno! Do you think you can return soccer to the world?" the man smiled.

Soccer? I never heard of such a thing.

"Because El Dorado erased soccer from history, this happened." Dr. Aruno explained. "Second Stage Children were originally inherited the DNA of skilled soccer players. In an attempt to take them away, El Dorado decided to erase soccer. However, the Second Stage Children still existed; they inherited DNA from other people making their powers much more dangerous. Saryuu, your son especially. His mental instability caused his power to be used in such a sadist way."

"Hah…" I was trying to keep up. History? Soccer? I never heard of such thing and this old man, no matter how you look, he's very suspicious looking.

"So, to prevent this, I want you to go back in time." Dr. Aruno concluded forcefully.

I didn't fully understand it completely, but "I can save Saryuu?" I asked. Back in time?

Dr. Aruno nodded, "not just Saryuu, but the whole world. Will you do it?"

He held out his hand. In my current situation, there's no way I can safely escape here, it seems the better choice to listen to this man for now. After thinking I grabbed it, "Count me in." Suddenly we were teleported outside.

"Good, good." Dr. Aruno laughed. "First we'll send you 12 years into the past. Live with young Saryuu and his little girlfriend."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"The cause of Saryuu's insanity was the girl's death, no? I want you to gain her trust and then send her to about 200 years later so she'll prevent the disappearance of soccer." Dr. Aruno explained.

"Why her? If she disappears, wouldn't it be the same as her dying? Couldn't I just directly go…"

"We don't want too much disturbance in the time, sending the girl will cause the least negative effect and most positive change." Dr. Aruno answered. "And if you stay by your son's side as a friend, I'm pretty sure, it'll be alright."

"The artifact is placed, Dr. Aruno." A green haired boy came out of a blue caravan. I recognized him, Fei Rune.

"Well, then Reize-kun, let's get going!" A blue stuffed bear called from behind Fei. An android.

Wait, time travel now? That's way too sudden… Fei grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the caravan. "Originally I was going to travel to Raimon, but I think the best choice is Iora."

"Okay, buckle up boys!" The bear yelled, "The great Clarke Wonderbot-sama, will safely bring you to 12 years in the past! TIME JUMP!"

I never thought I'd be back here. The day Shirara died and gave life to Saryuu. Mixed with sadness and joy, I saw myself cradle the newly born child. Then the doctors took the child from me, telling me how I was unworthy of being his father.

Fei put his hand on my shoulder, "We should leave for a bit…"

I nodded and left the place, to let history take its course. After finding out where the doctors abandoned my son, I walked over and took him in my hands. Oblivious to what just happened, the child laughed and giggled.

"I'll save you… I promise." I whispered. I looked back at Fei and Wonderbot. They noticed and waved goodbye warping back to the original time, leaving the rest up to me.

* * *

"Eat!" Saryuu stuffed the bread into my mouth. I didn't want him to waste the precious food on me, but my son refused to listen to me. I was more like an older brother to him.

"Iora, Reize, I'll go get some water!" Saryuu smiled and went out again.

Today's the day, Iora will be sent to the past, 200 years in the past. She already understood the situation. I could see that she was afraid.

"You're really sure with this?" I asked

"…yeah." She answered after a slight hesitation.

I didn't want to do this, but "I'll take your memories away…" I barely was able to make the words come out.

She suddenly grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes sternly, "It's something only I can do. I don't want a future like that!"

I nodded slowly and put my hand on her forehead. Her commitment was real, "Only you can save the world, Iora."

Iora smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Later… Reize."

The blue caravan appeared after Iora's memories were taken away and she lost consciousness from the loss. Fei and Wonderbot came out from the vehicle wearing long black robes with the hood covering their faces.

"We can't let Saryuu know that you're part of this plan," Fei nodded, "be careful, we're counting on you."

"I-Iora!?"

Saryuu had just returned.

"We have to hurry," Fei quickly ran inside the caravan carrying Iora. He deliberately kicked me to make it seem like I was trying to save her.

"TIME JUMP!" Wonderbot cried and the caravan disappeared.

"Iora? Reize! What happened!?" Saryuu helped me up.

I pretended to look shocked, "T-they suddenly appeared and took…"

"They might not be far, let's look for them!" Saryuu growled. I knew it would be pointless, but still helped him search. We looked for long time; I knew he wouldn't ever give up.

* * *

"S-Saryuu…" My eyes were full of tears; from the pain caused through Reize's experiences and from things I remembered. The reason I was in Tenma's time and what I have to do now. I wiped away the tears. "Reize, Shirara, leave your son to me!"

Shirara giggled, "Of course I'll support you! First thing up is to win the Ragnarok for El Dorado."

"Good luck, you two" Reize smiled.

"It's kind of weird to think of you as over 30…" I said accidently. I quickly covered my mouth, but Reize didn't seem to care.

Shirara laughed, "It took me a while to be convinced when he suddenly appeared in front of me."

Wait. Why was it necessary to send Shirara to Raimon as well… Reize noticed my questioning look and answered.

"To give Raimon a little boost in power. No one in the team was capable of getting Master Dragon's aura, so it was necessary to send someone with that potential. And I was certain she would fight to protect her son, even if he wasn't born yet." Reize explained. "Anyways, better hurry back to Raimon before the next match. Losing isn't an option anymore."

* * *

**Just In Case this was confusing...**

**Reize and Shirara are Saryuu's current/future parents! **

**El Dorado successfully was able to delete soccer from history, but that didn't make the Second Stage Children disappear, but made them even more powerful. Reize was given the ph-idenshi so in result gained eternal life and a never aging body. Though he looks 15, he's actually over 30. **

**Shirara gave birth to Saryuu before dying due to her short life span( as a Second Stage Children) coming to an end. Since Reize's child-like appearance and the fact he was a SSC as well, Saryuu was taken away from him.**

**Saryuu lived with Iora in an abandoned building, gathering food for the two of them. When Iora was killed by El Dorado, Saryuu went insane using his SSC powers uncontrollably. He eventually is able to dominate the world, something El Dorado was trying to prevent. Reize tries to finally confront is son, but is endlessly tortured by him because of his immortal body made a "fun" toy for the sadist Saryuu.**

**Seeing his strong feelings to save his son, Dr. Aruno approached Reize to get his help in saving the world and restoring the true timeline with soccer. By sending Reize to Iora and Saryuu's childhood time, Reize sends Iora to Raimon from 200 years ago (Tenma's time). This helped them fight El Dorado and protect soccer. The only thing left, is to win the Ragnarok.**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Interruption

Chapter 7: Interruption

"Shirara, Shirara…" I was looking through El Dorado's data hoping to find more about the girl. "Besides her suddenly being in Raimon due to some 'interrupt', nothing."

"A~ra, SARU. It's interesting that you're researching this late." Meia walked in.

Of course behind her was, "Meia, we shouldn't disturb him…" Giris smiled.

"Giris… you're too nice to SARU, I don't like that…" Meia pouted.

Giris gasped, "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling…! I'm sorry, Meia."

"It's okay Giris, it was immature of me to overreact…"

…Those two are seriously annoying. Well, since our lives are very short, I can see why they're so lovey-dovey… Suddenly Iora came to my mind and I could feel my face getting hot. I prayed no one would notice. But of course,

"Hm? SARU, why are you blushing?" Meia asked.

I slammed my face onto the desk to hide it. _Shit, this is embarrassing._

"Don't look at my Meia like that!?" Giris yelled and I quickly told him that he was wrong.

"Hm?" Meia peered at the monitor of the computer I was using, "Who's Shirara?"

I sighed, "A Raimon player not listed in any data. Some interruption caused her suddenly to be part of the soccer club."

"Hmf, that doesn't concern me at all," Giris smiled, "All that's in my mind is you, Me-"

"Yes, yes, I get it…" I cut him off. "Are you ready for tomorrow's match?"

"Who do you think we are? Of course," Meia giggled, "Victory's assured.

* * *

**POV change**

"You want me to be with Raimon?" I asked.

Reize nodded, "You need to continue supporting them and assist in their victory in the Ragnarok."

"We still have to win the next two matches…"

Shirara nodded, "We can do it. Let's change history together!"

When Saryuu was finally alone, I walked in to talk to him. Reize and Shirara suggested that I talk to him and tell him I was leaving. It should lighten the shock or something.

I went right to the topic, "I'm sorry Saryuu! But I can't stay here." I yelled bowing, I looked up and it broke my heart to see Saryuu's shocked face. I quickly turned to leave; to run away from him.

Saryuu got out of his chair and grabbed my hand, "I-Iora, please… please don't leave…" He croaked.

Don't make it more difficult for me. I kept myself from facing him. I knew if I did, I would follow my feelings rather than my job. To save Saryuu, I have to abandon my wants; that I want to be with him.

"Sorry…" I sniffed and shook my arm loose from his grip, running out of the door. Don't look back, don't look back! I kept telling myself this while holding back my tears.

Ran until I was outside where Shirara waited for me. I guess with one look at my face she was able to tell; she walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Don't hold back." She whispered into my ear, "My son's a lucky boy to have a kind-hearted girl like you."

It was as if she squeezed the tears out of my eyes; they just started pouring out. Saryuu. Saryuu. I really didn't want to leave you. I really didn't. "It hurts s-so much… to be hated… by the one you… love…" I sobbed into her arms.

"It's okay, he'll understand…" Shirara comforted.

* * *

**POV change**

I leaned against the wall. She chose Tenma over me. Suddenly I noticed something shiny in the corner of my eye. I took a closer look at it. A data chip? I picked it up and inserted into the computer I was using before.

"An audio file?" I put on the headsets provided and clicked to play the file.

"…Saryuu?" It was Iora's voice. A message for me? Hm? But her voice seems to be much younger.

"Actually, I met your dad!" She said excitedly. Dad? "It's crazy, he was talking about coming from the future and time machines. I'm a little confused. Ha ha…" she paused. "I decided I must go! To 200 years in the past, but don't worry…" I could hear the fear in her voice. "I-I'll sa…bh…" the rest of the file was not audible.

Was Iora not taken away, but went on her own will? Or was she manipulated. She seemed scared of something. I took off the headset, deep in thought.

"Do you want to know the truth?" a modified voice whispered into my ear.

I turned quickly to see a black hooded boy, about the same height as me, who wore a mask concealing his identity, standing behind me. At least I think it's a guy.

"Truth, you say." I swallowed.

"About who sent your dear Iora away, manipulated her, against her own will."

It's a waste of time listening to him. He looks shady by just looking. I used my power to push him aside. To show him my power. But nothing happened.

"Don't be hasty, I know you want to listen to my story…" He lifted his hand ahead of him.

I felt pain surge throughout my entire body. A second stage children!? No, much more powerful. I cried out in pain. It felt like a giant was crushing my entire body.

"Kukuku, you're cry of pain, it's beautiful." The voice cackled. "Heh, you make it difficult for me to stop."

I could feel the pain lessen. I tried to catch my breath, but he didn't give me the rime. He lifted me with the collar of my shirt.

"SARU, no Saryuu Evans, listen to what I have to say, huh? I don't want to hurt too much you know?"

My hands trembled against my will. Unable to do anything else, I decided to listen to his story.

* * *

**POV change**

"Aoi!" Tenma looked so relieved to see me and the rest of the Raimon members surrounded me to celebrate my sudden return.

"I'm back, everyone!" I smiled.

"Are you hurt?" "Did they treat you nicely?" "What was their hideout like?" Everyone flooded me with questions.

Tenma attempted to calm them, "Aoi's probably tired, we should let her rest!"

Thanks Tenma! True, I was exhausted from all the remembering and crying. Tenma led me to my room. The hallways looked very similar to the ones in Feida.

"Aoi," Tenma said as he reached and opened the door to my room, "Sorry I couldn't save you then…"

"Huh?" Tenma grabbed my hands and faced me. I could tell was on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad that… you're unhurt, Aoi…" He sniffed.

Tenma… I really wanted to tell him the truth. That, I'm not the Sorano Aoi he was supposed to meet. That I wasn't a person from his timeline… I forced a smile, "Thank-you, Tenma."

He then hugged me tightly. "T-Tenma!?" I gasped not expecting this. I could hear Tenma sniveling, he was crying. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ I whispered over and over again.

* * *

**The story is reaching climax soon with the final game of Ragnarok coming close, a new antagonist introduced.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and get ready for the action and drama about to unfold!**

* * *

**TO be continued...**


	8. Error

Chapter 8: Error

"They did it! Shindou-san's team won!" I cheered alongside Shirara. "We just have to win the next game!"

Shirara seemed worried about something, "Um… yeah."

I wonder what the matter is. She didn't seem happy with our victory; more like something else was on her mind at the moment.

"That SARU guy wasn't watching the match like yesterday." Hakuryuu-kun pointed out.

Tsurugi looked up at the opposite end of the stadium. Above the seats provided for Feida's teams was a room covered by window glass. A single gorgeous throne-like chair was the only furniture inside.

Saryuu's missing!? That's what was bothering Shirara. She realized that I noticed as well and whispered, "Don't worry… I'm pretty sure he's alright…"

Shirara wasn't convincing at all.

"Y-yeah, maybe he had other things to do…" I laughed nervously.

* * *

**POV change**

"Reize!" I walked over to my 'friend'. I needed to confirm things with him.

"What's with the serious face?" he frowned, "Is the loss stressing you out or something?"

Well, that did bother me a bit, "It's about Iora!"

Reize didn't do anything unusual. He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"Y-you sent her; you're the one who took her away from me…"

"I was there with you when she got abducted." Reize answered calmly, "How could I…"

"You're working with them!" I yelled cutting him off. Reize didn't say anything, "Well?"

Reize breathed in deeply, "Yes, I did assist in sending her, but Iora herself chose to leave."

"No!" I took out the chip I found, "She left a message to me before leaving. She didn't want to, I could tell by her voice. You guys forced her!"

Reize seemed confused, "Huh, but in that message sh-" An unknown force blew him against the wall before he could finish his sentence.

The masked boy walked up to Reize and lifted him by his arm.

Reize let out a choking cough. He used his power to knock the mask off the boy's face, "You…! How did you get here!?"

I couldn't see his face from where I was standing.

The boy then stabbed Reize in the gut with a dagger he was hiding in his cloak. Blood dripped from the wound.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

The boy put his mask back on, "Don't worry, this guy is incapable of death."

As he said that I could see Reize's wound healing and no more blood was coming out. Reize's eyes were wide with shock and fear. He looked like he was trying to say something, but was mentally unable to. I could see his entire body was trembling.

"Well, SARU…" the boy spoke, "You know what your answer is now…right?"

This guy's dangerous, but what he said seemed to be true. If I refuse to listen, I'll probably be tortured, if not killed.

"Hmf, that's an easy answer…"

* * *

I walked into Fei's room and opened the door without knocking. Fei turned, surprised to see me and quickly turned off a communication device.

"What is it, SARU?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Our last conversation, you said something that wasn't like you…" I started, "You would never suggest taking our powers away. Where did you take the Fei I know?" I demanded. I pointed a lazer gun, loaded with my power, at him, "Who are you?"

'Fei' then smiled sadly, "I guess you found out…"

That was enough for me, I pulled the trigger shooting the imposter in the head. The body then became slightly transparent, slowly rippling away into light until it was completely gone.

I didn't understand, but the masked boy answered, "When someone dies in a time they don't belong in, their body returns to the time they should be in. It proves that, this 'Fei' wasn't someone from this era."

The masked boy then leaned over, "That's how SARU should be… the Ragnarok. I'll be looking forward to the final match…" he whispered into my ear as I walked past him. Stopping was no longer a choice. I have to save Iora, no matter what the consequence.

* * *

**POV change**

"What!? You can't get a hold of Fei?" Shirara was talking to Wonderbot. He looked very worried.

"While communicating with me he suddenly shut it off mid-sentence and I can't connect with him since." Wonderbot explained, "And I can't get Reize either…"

"Looks like we have to move faster than planned…" Shirara mumbled, "Wonderbot, tell Daisuke-san about this immediately." Wonderbot nodded and walked away.

"What happened?" I asked.

Shirara bit her lips and ran past me without saying a word to me. Something not good happened.

"Saryuu…" I whispered.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 9: Final Battle Part 1

"…What!? A member change!?" Shindou yelled. The all the El Dorado teams were gathered for meeting by Daisuke-san. Even though Tenma's El Dorado Team 3 was supposed to play in this final match, he announced a change in plans.

Daisuke-san, who was currently this tiny orange stone, declared that Team Chrono Storm, the ultimate eleven, was to play. Sure, with the last addition, Zanark, the ultimate eleven was completed, but what caused this sudden change? Then I remembered Shirara and Wonderbot's conversation last night, Fei's and Reize's disappearance.

"There's no way we can lose this game…" Tenma clenched his fists.

"The game's today though…" Tsurugi frowned, "We never practiced as a team. Will it work?"

Daisuke-san wasn't pleased with Tsurugi's comment, though I thought it was valid, and yelled angrily, "Do you doubt the ultimate team I created!?"

"Whether you agree or not," Kidou-san continued, "This is the team we'll play with today. Prepare for the match right away."

The members, with the auras of each of the ultimate eleven, went to get dressed into the Raimon uniform for the final match.

While they were getting changed and doing warm-up, Midori-san, Akane-san and I filled the team water bottles for the match. When we finished, I went to get some extra towels and let the other two bring the water to the bench. As I carried the towels, I noticed Wonderbot in the hall. He was talking to someone wearing a blue and green sweater. The hood was up and he was facing away from me, so I couldn't tell who.

The boy nodded and walked away. Now was my chance to ask the android bear about the member change.

Wonderbot thought for a bit before answering, "You heard that we can't contact Fei and Reize, right?"

I nodded.

"You know that the Fei in Feida right now, was actually the Fei that was working with us. I don't think Saryuu would've done anything really bad to him, even if his identity was revealed… unless… Someone else came into this time, some other big threat…"

"Are you saying that Fei and Reize are… dead?" I swallowed.

Wonderbot turned away from me, "Well, Reize-kun's definitely alive, but…" he didn't finish his sentence and stood in silence. "We have to win, for Fei, for the future." He finished and walked away.

I hugged the towels I held to help me hold my tears.

* * *

**POV change**

I wasn't planning on participating in the Ragnarok myself, but with Fei gone, I decided to take his role as Team Garu's captain. Still, the identity of the masked boy was a mystery to me. I don't know why, but whenever he tells me to do something, I can't help but agree to do it. My body moves on its own.

_"Good. That's how SARU should be…"_

I remember the chilling words he whispered to me after I killed Fei. Fei. Yes, I killed him. I'm not sure exactly why myself, just because the masked boy told me to? Really? My head started to hurt thinking about it. What's done's done. There's nothing I can… is there something I can do?

I put those thoughts aside and put on the captain's band and led the team to the Ragnarok Stadium. I can't let them score. I know that guy's serious. He'll do it.

Both teams took their positions on the field. I peered over at El Dorado team's bench and saw Iora sitting there. We made I contact for a second, but she quickly broke it.

The masked boy sat on our bench as if he were coach or something. I could tell my team was uncomfortable with his presence, but I didn't let them protest.

Along with the starting whistle, the entire El Dorado team used their Mixi-Max. I see, they decided to use their so called "ultimate eleven" team for the finals. Too bad, they're still no match for me.

I quickly stole the ball from their forward, Tsurugi, and brought it up to the net alone.

"Shellbit Burst!" I yelled as my hissatsu roared into the net. Even in his Mixi-Max form, that tiny keeper had no chance to save it. He was blown back into the net along with the ball scoring my team's first goal.

When I passed Shirara, as I walked back to the centerline, she whispered, "Don't lose your true heart, Saryuu."

"Huh?" I growled, but she didn't answer or say anything else.

Again I stole the ball. However, Shirara stood in my way.

"Kirakira Illusion!" An image of Master Dragon appeared behind her and sparkling fireworks surrounded the area, blinding me. In that instant, the girl quickly stole the ball from me.

"Captain!" she yelled lobbing the ball.

"OU no Tsurugi!" Tenma conjured the legendary sword, Excalibur and slashed my team's defender, easily getting past him. The captain then passed the ball to their ace striker.

Kicking the ball as if it was being cut by a sword, Tsurugi yelled, "Kiku Ichimonji!"

My team's keeper, Chet, easily caught the ball using his keshin, "Hakubishin Tamazusa!"

The keeper then passed the ball up to Yuuchi.

Yuuchi then released his keshin, Gosetsu no Saiya and used its hissatsu, "Icicle Road!"

Another goal for us. We led, 2-0. Even though they were completely powerless against us, El Dorado's team, no Chrono Storm, didn't give up.

"Everyone, it's only 2 points, let's get it back, one at a time!" Tenma encouraged. He was giving his team courage. He dribbled the ball up along with the forward, Tsurugi and game-maker, Shindou.

"What?" I tried to stop them, they got past.

"Saryuu, we're not going to let you take over the world!" Tenma yelled.

"No!" I gasped. If that ball goes in…

"Saikyou Eleven Hadou!" As if all eleven players brought their powers together, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shot the glowing ball towards the net. I couldn't believe it went in.

At the same time the ball soared into the net, the whistle blew indicating the end of the first half. Score, 2-1.

I fell to my knees, peering up slowly, I made eye contact with the masked boy. I saw him stand silently and walk towards Chrono Storm's bench. He was actually going to do it.

"Iora! RUN!" I tried to yell, but I felt my neck being tightened preventing my voice from coming out. No, don't. Please don't. Not Iora…

* * *

**POV change**

The strange boy who was sitting on Feida's bench walked up to our's. His eerie mask made me uncomfortable. The sight made shivers go up my spine.

"What're you doing here?" Shindou frowned, standing in front of the mysterious hooded kid. "Go back to your side."

The boy didn't say anything, he just pushed Shindou aside and headed towards me. From underneath his black robe I noticed a dagger in his hands. It was too late.

I thought the dagger was going through me, but I felt no pain. Opening my eyes I saw her standing between me and the attacker; Shirara.

She coughed out some blood as the boy pulled the dagger out. He held his head as if in pain and stepped away from us.

"Shi-Shirara!?" I caught her as she slumped down. "Shirara!" I could hear my other teammates gasping at the sight of her wound.

Saryuu ran up to me protectively standing in between us and the masked boy. He held his head in pain as well and was breathing heavily.

I quickly took one of the towels I brought, placed it over her wound and applied pressure on it to stop the bleeding. No matter how hard I tried, it didn't stop. I felt tears fall down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want Shirara to see me like this now.

"Shirara!" The boy in the sweater, who was with Wonderbot before, jumped down from the bleachers. He supported her head with his hands and kept yelling her name. Tears flowed down his one eye. Reize!?

Shirara forced a smile at the sight of him. She slowly lifted her hands and wrapped it around his cheeks. With the last of her strength, she guided his face towards her own. Their lips met.

When they parted, she smiled, "Spending time with you… I think I know why I fell in love… with you,"

Reize grabbed her hands as they loosened their grip around his cheeks, "Shirara, no! Don't leave me again…!" he choked.

"The future, our future. I'll leave it in… you're hands." A soft light enveloped the girl's body and she gradually disappeared, leaving not a trace of her existence behind. The stains on the towel covering her wound was no longer there.

Reize sobbed as he attempted to grab the light; as if to keep her from vanishing.

* * *

**POV change**

My vision started to blur and my head started to hurt even more. As soon as the Shirara girl disappeared, I felt drained. It seemed I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

"Killing mother from another world, wasn't good…" the masked boy grunted. "Guess can't enjoy myself any longer…"

He snapped his fingers and 10 new players, dupilis, appeared replacing the previous ones for Garu. He then threw his robe off and uncovered his face.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I have no more use for you anyways, SARU…" he cackled.

His voice, his face…

He laughed maliciously, "I, the true and complete Saryuu Evan is your opponent! I won't let you change the world!"


	10. Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 10: Final Battle Part 2

Two Saryuu's? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing an illusion through my tears. There were definitely two of him.

The Saryuu, that just appeared, stared in my direction, licking his lips, "Iora…" he grinned. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me towards him. His tight grip hurt me.

I remembered Reize's memory, "You're… that Saryuu!" I gasped trying to move away from him, but his tight grip didn't loosen.

"I didn't expect to see you… It's worth all the trouble…" He suddenly stopped and picked up the stone around my neck, the Iora, and examined it. His eyes were filled with sadness for a second.

"Hey, let her go!" though still confused, Saryuu pushed him away from me. It calmed me to be protected by him again.

"Hmf, whatever. As long as I win this match, nothing else matters…" He mumbled as he walked to his position at the centerline.

"We're short one player now," Hakuryuu started, "Are we going to play with only 10-"

"No, no! That's no good!" Daisuke-san yelled. "Soccer's a harmony created by 11 people; with one missing, it is far from complete."

"But we have no…choice," Tsurugi pointed out, no looking up from the ground.

I clenched my fists and slapped my cheeks, "I can play; I'll play for Chrono Storm!"

"A-Aoi!?" Tenma gasped along with the rest of the team.

"I'm not Aoi, I'm Iora!"

* * *

**POV change**

I didn't know what to do. I watched blankely as Iora came back to the field in a keeper's uniform. She wore large gloves and stood in front of the net. The small kid who was keeper, Shinsuke, moved to Shirara's previous position as defender.

Reize seemed to notice my confusion and led me to Chrono Storm's bench standing next to me. His hood was still up so I couldn't tell what his expression was like. We stood in silence for a while.

* * *

**POV change**

The match was nothing like before. This Saryuu was much faster and his plays were rough, tackling Tenma and the others to steal the ball. His dupilis did the same.

"Shellbit Burst G3!" He kicked an evolved version of Saryuu's hissatsu.

"La Flame!"

"Kodai no Tsubasa!"

"Buttobi Jump!"

Kirino, Toubu and Shinsuke combined their strengths and the ball gently fell into my arms. They were trying hard to keep me from playing… well, I guess I can't expect them to suddenly trust me… I kicked the ball up to Nishiki.

* * *

**POV change**

"I-I don't know what to do…" I whispered underneath my breath. I see the boy who looked exactly like me was playing on the field. Iora was playing against him as keeper. I don't know… I believed I was fighting to protect Iora, but was I actually battling against her?

"Saryuu, I'm pretty sure you know." Reize smiled. He looked me in the eye.

Whistle then blew. I quickly turned towards the field to see what had happened. I see the players surrounding Hakuryuu who was holding his leg in pain. Tsurugi put Hakuryuu's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the bench.

"With this injury, he won't be able to play…" a voice emitted from the orange stone floating by Reize.

The one-eyed boy put his hand on my shoulder, "Saryuu, what do you want to do?"

What I want to do… I peered over at the field at my duplicate. And then at Iora in the keeper's uniform.

_I'll protect you._

I promised didn't I? I smiled and stood up.

Reize nodded in approval, "That's my son…" he whispered, but before I could ask what he meant, "He's ready, Daisuke-san."

I changed to a Raimon uniform and walked on the field. I could tell the members of the team didn't appreciate my addition to the team.

"SARU!" Tenma ran up to me, "I didn't think I'd be able to play alongside you this game!"

Huh? What's he saying? Is he just accepting me as a member that easily?

The game continued with their throw in. I quickly leaped up and intercepted the ball.

"Not bad, SARU!" the other me sneered.

"I won't let you hurt Iora." I spat, trying to keep the ball away from him. I could hear Tenma calling, but I ignored him.

"Hey, pass to Tenma!" Shindou yelled.

The ball got stolen from me.

"Defense!" Tenma yelled. Some Raimon defender slid at the white-haired forward's feet kicking the ball out.

I tried over and over again to bring the ball up. Though I was unable to get to the net. I punched the ground in rage. Why?

"SARU!" Tenma said with a worried look on his face.

I looked away to prevent any eye contact.

"What's the matter? Why do you try to play solo?"

"I promised I'd protect Iora! I don't need your help or anyone else's help." I yelled pushing the Raimon captain aside, "I always did everything alone."

He didn't give in, "Don't you want to win?"

I frowned, "Of course I do, and that's why I'm playing!"

"Then don't play by yourself! You're not alone!" I turned and realized Iora had walked all the way here from the opposite side of the field. "I and everyone else on the field is capable of playing. We're a team. Don't try doing everything on your own…"

"I-Iora…?" I mumbled.

* * *

**POV change**

I was dependant on you all the time. I was born with weak lungs and was almost always sick. Though my parents abandoned me because of my Second Stage Children ability, you stayed by my side. Bringing me food and medicine, warm blankets even though all I did was wait. I've always wanted to do something for you.

It was then Reize told me about who he was. I was happy that even I could help save you, Saryuu. I don't want to just stand behind you; sometimes I want to hold your hand and stand beside you.

* * *

**POV change**

Not… alone. That's going to take a while to get used to. I smiled, "Thanks Iora. Sorry Tenma and Shindou-kun."

Shindou crossed his arms and sighed, "I expect you to follow my orders."

"Kami no Takuto FI!"

Shindou directed everyone, telling them when and where to pass the ball. Eventually, the ball came to me. I was about to use my hissatsu, but Saryuu's dupilis surrounded me, blocking my path to the net.

"Tsurugi! Pass to Tsurugi!" A bridge of fire showed the course Shindou wanted me to kick the ball to.

My body urged to keep going; to force my way to the goal alone. I inhaled to clear my mind. "Tsurugi!" I yelled lobbing the ball in his direction.

"Kiku Ichimonji!"

The score became 2-3 and soon we were able to score again, tying the points.

"…Like I'd lose to the likes of you!?" Saryuu suddenly screamed, forcefully pushing his way to the goal.

"Iora…!"

"Come Keshin! Cho Majin Evers!" A large white monkey-beast appeared from the other Saryuu's back. "Mortal Smash!" the ball soared towards me.

I held my hands out to stop the shoot. My feet slowly was being pushed back by its force.

"You can do it, Iora." Saryuu put his hands on my back, keeping me from sliding any further.

Suddenly a vision filled my mind.

* * *

I finally got it! I admired the precious blue stone I had fitted onto a necklace. Working hard and getting something never felt this good. I even was able to get a fresh loaf of bread! I put the jewelry back inside the gift wrapping. I imagined Iora's surprised face when she would see this gift for her.

"Iora, I was able to get some freshly baked bread today!" I called turning the corner to arrive at our secret hideout. I lost my grip and the bag and bread I held fell to the ground.

The building we called home, was reduced to a pile of cement pieces. I forced myself to walk forward. Iora! I need to look for her.

I dug though, throwing the large cement blocks to the side, repetitively calling the girl's name.

"Sa…ryuu…?"

Iora! I saw the blue-haired girl. She was covered in blood and bruises, barely able to even keep her eyes open. "Iora, don't w-worry, I'll get you out…" Don't cry; don't make her feel uneasy… I bit my lips to keep myself from crying.

Iora slowly lifted her hand and I quickly reached out to hold it. Her soft, delicate hands.

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek, "Thank…you, Saryuu… sorry I was… such a… burden."

"I never thought of you as a burden!"

"You're…to kind…" She wheezed, "I think… I love… y-" her hand went limb before she was able to finish her sentence.

* * *

"Saryuu and I were flung backwards into the net by the force of the ball. The ball, however, was deflected upwards instead. Toubu jumbed up and cleared it.

"W-What was that…" Saryuu gasped, "Iora was…I-Iora was…"

He must have saw that too. I shook him awake, "Saryuu, it's okay, I'm here!"

The white-haired boy came back to his senses, "Iora? What…" he realized he was holding me. Blushing, he put me down gently, "D-did you see that too?"

I nodded, "It's that Saryuu's past."

"H-his!?"

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Saryuu screamed. Sweat was dropping from his frustrated face. "Do you WANT to disappear!?"

* * *

**POV change**

"Disappear?" I repeated.

He, Saryuu, laughed mockingly, "you don't know? If you cause a great change in the time, the world resets itself; everything existing vanishes."

"Huh?"

"If you're team wins, you, I, Iora, everyone here, is gone!" He growled.

"Is that's true!?" I turned to Iora.

She stood up, "Yes, it's true," Her eyes were not wandering, "It's not disappearing or resetting; we're returning this world to its true form!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Final Battle Part 3

Chapter 11: Final Battle Part 3

"Hmf, return it back to its original state?" Saryuu sneered, "That's a bunch of bullshit! How do you know what the "normal" timeline is, huh?"

What does he mean? Disappear? Reset? I tried to wrap my head around that idea. I wasn't the only one, the other members of Chrono Stone shot confused looks at their coaches and at Iora. The coaches seemed aware of this.

"You don't want to disappear, do you? At least if you die, you'll be remembered… when you disappear, nothing remains, just eternal emptiness… you don't want that?" Saryuu cackled, "Of course not! So why're you siding with her?"

"T-that's…" Tenma nervously looked at Iora. Doubt and confusion clouded his eyes.

It was not just him. Everyone was losing their motivation; their trust. Even I was starting to not know what to do. Then I remember Shirara. Though still I don't know from where, but I feel like I've seen her before. She threw her life to save Iora, whom I failed to protect. I remember how he, Saryuu, attempted to kill her without a second thought.

* * *

**POV change**

I looked around at the field as one by one the players started to consider that Saryuu's proposal. I started to feel an uneasy feeling inside. I didn't know how to persuade my teammates. I started to feel the same loneliness I experienced when my parents abandoned me. The cold, the darkness, always longing for another person's touch… the despair.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed mine. Saryuu. He stood up next to me and smiled sweetly. Yes, back then too, Saryuu saved me. I can't believe I was doubting him. I wiped some tears from my eyes with my free hand.

"Thank-you…" I mumbled.

"Tenma!" Saryuu yelled getting the captain's attention, "Are you going to believe some random guy rather than the girl who was always by your side?"

"Sa-Saryuu!?" I gasped.

"I feel ashamed for not trusting you…" he laughed glancing at me and focusing back at Tenma, "I trust Iora. And I want to fight alongside her."

Happy tears filled my eyes again. Thank-you, Saryuu. I'm so glad I was able to stand by your side. Once again, feel the grip of your strong hands around mine.

"You're right… what was I doing?" Tenma sighed. "Everyone, we have to keep fighting. For our teammates we trust; for the soccer we love and the world where our loved ones live in!"

The other members nodded, their worried faces now shone with determination.

"Tch, you guys are hopeless…" the other Saryuu lifted his hand. Pain surged inside my head, he was using his Second Stage Children powers!

He casually kicked the ball back into the field to continue the game. He walked up until he was at the net Saryuu and I were standing in front of.

"You…" Saryuu was holding his head too.

"Oh, sorry, are you in pain…?" the sadistic kid laughed, "I'll make sure it lasts…"

But instead of the pain increasing, it faded away. Looking up it seemed it wasn't what Saryuu had intended.

"Huh? Why isn't it working!?" He growled trying to use his powers only to see no results.

"Too bad, son," Reize got up from the bench. His eye patch was no longer on his face, revealing a scarlet eye. Blood trickled down it like tears, "This eye negates the wavelength produced by your powers. It's no use!"

"You…!"

"Iora, Saryuu! I'll keep him from using his powers. Use this chance to win!"

"Hmf, with my powers or not, you're still no match for me!" Kicked the ball downwards causing it to spin then kicked it once more towards the net.

"Shellbit Bullet G3!"

"I'll stop it!" I clapped my hands together to gather energy and put them directly in front of myself, "Mirai Hand!" I released the energy I stored at the ball causing it to fall into my hands.

"W-what!? When did…?"

"Shindou-san!" I yell throwing the ball at the teams game maker.

"Kami no Takuto FI!" The ball was quickly brought back to the other side of the field. Taiyou leaped into the air using his hissatsu.

"Tenchiraimei!" the scores were tied.

Still surprised with the outcome of events, Tsurugi easily stole the ball from Saryuu's dupili. He kicked it up into the air for Tenma and Saryuu.

"Ready?" the white haired boy smiled.

"Of course!"

The two players gathered light energy on their foot kicking the ball together as it fell.

"Magna Force!" A bright light enveloped the ball and it tore into the net. The whistle blew almost at the same instant. We have won the final game of the Ragnarok.

It was silent at first, but the stadium exploded with cheers soon after. Tenma and Saryuu gave each other a high five. The members of Chrono Storm hugged each other while the coaches and managers cheered along with the crowd. Though the celebration didn't last long.

"Huh!?" one by one, the spectators, coaches and players started to disappear into light.

Tenma gasped as his body started to sparkle away, "What's happening!?"

"The reset has begun…" Daisuke-san exclaimed. The stadium started to disappear as well.

I had to tell the captain one more thing before he went back, "Captain! Say hi to Sorano Aoi for me!"

Hearing this, Tenma smiled and gave me a thumbs up as vanished into light along with the rest of the team.

"It's all over…" Saryuu fell to his knees.

Reize managed to make it to him and embraced him, "It's okay… you'll be fine…"

"Let go…" the boy choked, "It's all over… we're done. There's no more future…"

"Saryuu…" the boy next to me whispered.

"You don't know anything, you've never lost her; Iora! You were never left alone, in solitude… that's why I always worked alone." He choked, "If you're going to lose them… why love anyone at all…"

Saryuu tightened his grip on my hand slightly, "You no, we were never alone, Saryuu. Dad was always watching over us. And…" he glanced at me, "Together, we can meet Iora again."

"Not… alone…?" Saryuu looked up at his father, breaking into a soft smile. Glancing back at Saryuu and I before disappearing himself along with Reize.

"Thank-you…"

* * *

**POV change**

Eventually, it was only Iora and I left standing in a middle of a vanishing stadium.

"I-Iora…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. Reset. Will I really be able to see Iora again? In this way? My hand started to shake with uncertainty.

Iora placed her hands on mine and I realized she too was afraid. "Saryuu, that day, I'm so sorry for leaving you." She finally choked massaging my hands.

"No! I'm sorry. I never was able to understand you until now… even though we weren't together long, I'm so glad I got to… know you." I stroke her soft, short, azure hair.

Iora started to giggle. Huh?

* * *

**POV change**

"Silly Saryuu…" I laughed, "You're talking as if this is our last time meeting."

"B-but…" Saryuu tried to protest, though I didn't let him finish. I leaned up and pressed my lips on to his.

At first his grip on my hands loosened with surprise, but he slowly held them again and kissed me back. The light started to take us away.

"Saryuu," I smiled quickly, "No matter how many different timelines or parallel worlds there are…"

* * *

**POV change**

My pride didn't let her finish. I kissed Iora to make her stop and then whispered the rest of her sentence to her. "You'll always be the one I'll fall in love with."

After a short pause I could hear her soft sobbing in my ears as the light took us away. "See you soon, Saryuu…" and we kissed one last time before completely vanishing.

* * *

**the end**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...NOT!**

**Think it's over? Not quite yet! Stay tuned for the very last chapter of Iora!**

**To be continued…!?**


	12. Iora

Chapter 12: Iora

"Saryuu… Saryuu!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom standing over me with a stern look on her face. Mumbling, I pulled the covers over my head and ignored her.

"Just because its Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep all day…" she scolded, pulling the blankets away from me.

Saturday…huh? I quickly shot up, which surprised mom. I peered over at the calendar hanging on my wall and gasped. I was supposed to meet my friends today. And I overslept, completely overslept.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I screamed and quickly shoed my mom out of my room to get dressed. My cellphone rang, of course, the caller was my friend, Fei.

"Where are you Saryuu? We've been waiting and you haven't showed up yet…"

I put my pants on as I trapped the phone between my ear and shoulder, "Yeah sorry, I kind of overslept… be there soon…"

"Again!?" Fei's voice sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and hung up as I raced out of my room.

"Hey, Saryuu!" my dad stopped me. His long silver hair was tied and hung neatly over his shoulder. Taking a sip from his coffee, he handed me a baked scone to eat. My mom couldn't cook or bake, so as usual, it was my dad that prepared the meal.

I quickly scarfed it down as I left.

"Fei!" I called out to my green haired buddy.

"Sayuu! What were you doing? How long do you think we waited…" Fei frowned. Yuuchi, Chet and Giris also were there.

"You're the one who invited us, at least be on time." Chet sighed.

"I'm really sorry…" I put my hands together and bowed apologetically.

"Anyways, let's go get the things we need for the party…" Giris led the group to into the mall. Yes, we all gathered to prepare for a surprise party for a special someone.

* * *

**POV change**

"I never thought you would want to study on the weekend, Meia." I smiled as we finished up our math homework.

"M-me neither…" she smiled not making any eye contact.

I looked at the clock, nearly 6. "Well, I guess I should start preparing dinner." I sighed getting up.

"No need for that." Meia giggled. She took my hand. I have someplace to take you to.

Saryuu's house? I stood shocked unable to comprehend the reason Meia suddenly brought me here. She pushed me forward, beckoning to open the door.

"Huh?" but I did as I was told to.

…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IORA!" everyone inside the house, Saryuu, Yuuchi, Chet, Giris, Saryuu's mom and dad, and even Meia screamed. Birthday poppers boomed adding to the happy surprise.

Huh…? I looked around like a deer on headlights.

"Did we surprise you?" Fei laughed as he put a birthday hat on my head as well.

I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday. Tears of joy dripped down my cheeks. Everyone went around to comfort me and led me to the kitchen where lots of food and drinks were neatly prepared.

A large, 2 stacked cake was placed in the middle.

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Reize made it!" Saryuu's mom smiled.

"You're a genius!" I clapped and Saryuu's dad started to light the candles on the cake. After they were all lit, Saryuu turned the lights out and everyone started to sing the birthday song.

I blew the candles when the last words of the song were sung and the lights came back on. Saryuu's dad then cut out the cake for each one of us, giving me the biggest piece, and we started to eat the sweet baked good.

About an hour later…

I finished putting some plates away and then I noticed Saryuu standing in the hallway. It seemed he was waiting for me. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he carefully opened the window and hopped out.

"I want to show you something, come on!"

I was really confused, "Saryuu, my shoes are still by the front, why are we even sneaking out like this?"

Saryuu blushed, "I don't want anyone else to come… I'll carry you, so hurry up!"

"What!?" Even though I said that, I jumped into Saryuu's arms and he carried me out. I wished I could be carried forever, but eventually he came to a stop and I told him he could let me down.

We were in the park, at night…

* * *

**POV change**

I flipped open my phone to confirm the time. Just a few seconds. Iora still seemed confused so I told her just to look straight out and wait.

"5…4…3…2…1!"

Suddenly water spewed out of the fountain before us. Multi-coloured lights glowed creating a beautiful illusion. I looked over and Iora gazed at the sight in awe. Yes, it seemed to make her happy.

"This is wonderful, Saryuu!" Iora squealed.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I took a small package out of my pocket. This was what I really wanted to give.

"Iora!" I said turning to face her and handed her the gift I prepared, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**POV change**

Thanking Saryuu, I opened the small package, inside was a handcrafted necklace with a blue stone on it… the iora.

"You… remembered…" I smiled as tears fell out of my eyes again.

"Now everyone was able to give it to you…" Saryuu grinned. Yes, even he was able to give his gift.

"Thank-you… thank-you Sa-" I was stopped by the feel of Saryuu's warm lips touching mine. I kissed him back and when we stopped.

"This time, I was the one who kissed you first." He sneered.

I giggled, "Then I'll be the first to tell you this,"

…I love you Sayuu.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Iora until the end. Many thanks to those who read and/or reviewed! I hope this was a memorable story to you all and please continue to read it once in a while. I hope you also will read my other fanfics and enjoy them as well.**

**Until the next story… **

**-AlsiusHaku**

* * *

**Epilogue**

In the bushes behind the two…

"Wow… they actually kissed." Fei whistled softly…

"That a boy!" Meia cheered quietly.

"Hey, sit still, what if they find us…" Yuuchi growled.

"..wait… is Saryuu looking this way…?" Giris noticed.

"Shit, RUN!" Chet signaled and the kids jolted out of the bush.

"You guys were WATCHING!?" Saryuu screamed blushing bright red. As Iora just giggled at the sight.


End file.
